A Day in the Life
by historylover
Summary: Astrid's life outside of the lab.  I apologize for any mistakes.


A/N: This is probably a stupid idea I had. But, I'd like to learn more about Astrid. Wouldn't you? So, probably OOC. Also influenced by Alternate Astrid (Altrid?) It's set pre-season 3 finale, probably in the relatively calm 5 minutes between the end of "Lysergic Acid Diethylamide" and the beginning of "6:02 AM EST." And my apologies.

Disclaimer: This is JJ Abrams, Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, Jeff Pinkner and Bryan Burk's universe. Mine is probably very, very, very alternate.

**A Day in the Life**

Astrid left Walter for the night and pretty much turned him to Peter's capable, if frustrated, hands. He had told her to go home and that he'll take care of Walter's mess. Peter had gotten a lot gentler with his father, which Astrid loved to see. Both men were admirable and good. Even if they didn't know it themselves. However, Peter expressed his frustration over the minor explosion in the lab, caused by Walter trying to make himself some Coca-Cola. He insisted that he had solved the secret formula. Only it wasn't stable…

Dunham was probably at the federal building. But Astrid decided not to check in. She figured that Peter could better explain the mess in the lab, if Olivia decided to come by or ask.

Jean mooed her goodbye.

Astrid walked home. The streets of Boston weren't the safest, but she didn't care. This was the only time of her day when she could feel free. She loved her job, she enjoyed being Dunham's assistant, and she loved both Bishops. But the craziness that was her life before this assignment was nothing compared to what it was now.

Plus, it was a cool, crisp night. It helped calm her down. Because she had now more important things to focus on than Walter's cravings for root beer floats and red vines. She checked her watch. She was home early. Jessica would still be in her apartment, watching Sarah. Getting home early might upset Sarah. But, Astrid was tired and wanted to get upstairs. Plus, it was getting colder.

She had objected to herself when her parents asked her if Sarah could stay with her for a few weeks. The last thing she needed was to take care of another person with a neurological disorder. But, her parents had their hands full with settling Grandma in her new place after Grandpa died, and Astrid wasn't a field agent, so she was relatively stable and safe. Plus, it was temporary. So, she agreed to let her baby sister stay with her for a few weeks.

And to help her out, her parents hired Jessica for the time being. It was convenient, since Jess and her family lived in her apartment building and Jess was looking for a job as a therapist. It was just weird to have her around, since they were only nodding acquaintances prior to this.

"You're home early!" Jessica said as she walked in. She turned to Sarah who was organizing Astrid's DVDs again. "Sarah. Astrid is home early."

Sarah kept organizing the DVDs, her face still. Astrid came over and knelt by her sister. "Hi, Sarah." She wanted to brush the 19-year-old's hair back over her shoulder, but that would cause Sarah to shy away.

"You're twelve minutes early," Sarah said.

"I know."

"You were 40 minutes late yesterday."

"I'm making up for that," Astrid said.

Sarah shook her head, her long black hair swinging over her shoulders.

"We had a good day today," Jess said. "After her classes, we went to the park because she had an assignment. She's an amazing artist."

Astrid nodded. "I've always been jealous of her artistic ability. I can't even draw stick figures. When she was little, it was about the only way she could communicate with anyone. Getting into art has been amazing for her."

"I hadn't started supper yet," Jess said. "But, the hamburger is thawed out."

"How about hamburgers?" Astrid asked her sister. "Sound good?"

"We had hamburgers five days ago," her sister reminded her.

"It's OK to have them again, right?" At Sarah's slight nod—so minute that only people who knew her well could see it—Astrid looked up at Jess. "Do you want to stay to eat?"

"Thanks, but I need to get home. See what damage the Eric and Matt have done."

Astrid walked her to the door, followed by Ebony. "Say hi to the boys for me."

"Will do. And give me a call if you need to."

Astrid closed the door and turned to Sarah. "Has Ebony been fed yet?" At Sarah's slight shake of the head, Astrid continued, "Would you feed her, please?" Sarah continued to organize the DVDs, and Astrid called her again, a little firmer this time. "Sarah, will you feed Ebony while I get hamburgers going?"

Sarah glanced up, although she continued not to meet Astrid's eyes. She stood up. "Your movies need to be organized," she said.

"What was wrong with how they were organized before?"

"The blank DVDs can't be organized with your bought DVDs."

"We'll figure it out." She watched Sarah get a can of dog food out. "I had quite a day. Walter tried to make Coke."

Sarah frowned, or at least what Astrid could tell was a frown. "Cocaine?"

"This morning. This afternoon, he tried to make Coca-Cola. That didn't work too well." A small, minute smile crept over Sarah's face, filling Astrid with happiness. It was always a good day when she could make her little sister smile.

"Did he call you any names today?"

Astrid put the hamburger patties on the skillet. "Let's see. There's the ever-popular 'Astro,' and 'Asterisk.' Although, he has now added 'Asteroid' to his repertoire. Although once he did call me by my name today."

"You should call him 'Wally' sometime."

Astrid laughed. "You know, I took your suggestion a few weeks ago. I think I startled him." Again, a small smile crept over Sarah's face.

"Can I meet them sometime?" Sarah suddenly asked softly.

Astrid paused. She was always reluctant to bring her personal life into her professional one. And she had a disturbing image of Walter claiming that he had done some research into autism in the '70s and wanting to attach her sister to electrodes or injecting her with something that he concocted. It made her stressed just imagining it. "We'll see," she finally said.

Sarah briefly leaned her head on Astrid's shoulder, and Astrid felt all stress melt away.

End.

A/N: I'm posting this, probably against my better judgment. I apologize for anything I got wrong. I don't know anyone with autism, although I do know a couple of people with Asperger's Syndrome. But, this was just an idea—probably stupid idea—of why Astrid is so patient with Walter. I apologize for everything.


End file.
